Of Auditores and Fryes
by Ice Jazz Elleth
Summary: When Claudia and Ezio end up in the Victorian era due to a mistake with the apple, Evie and Jacob have to deal with the two Renaissance assassins. Which is not the easiest with Ezio more than qualified to deal with Templars and Claudia eager to be out on the field. Meanwhile Jacob is hopeful that he may have new recruits for the Rooks while Evie is trying to not change the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ti ho detto di non toccarlo!" _I told you not to touch it!_

"Si tocca tutto il tempo!" _You touch it all the time!_

"So cosa sto facendo." _I know what I'm doing._

"Faccio fatica a crederci." _I struggle to believe that._

"Nulla è andato storto quando uso la _Tafaha_." _Nothing's gone wrong when I use the Tafaha._

"Questo è un problema temporaneo. Posso aggiustarlo!" _This is a temporary setback. I can fix it!_

The two people were arguing very loudly and with dramatic gestures. So engrained they were in their fighting, they seemed not to have noticed that they had an audience to their fight.

It was at times like this, Evie was thankful that she had learnt Medieval Italian to read the original writings of Machiavelli. And Arabic to know that they were talking about the Apple.

It was at times like this Jacob wished he spoke Medieval Italian as he had no idea what was going on.

Evie knew more than just the words. She recognised the male of the two. The famous assassin. Ezio Auditore.

Jacob looked at his twin who was staring, mouth slightly agape. Lifting his cane up, he gently poked her. Alas she was not frozen in place and knocked the cane out of the way.

"Jacob!" She hissed. Silence fell. Amber eyes met amber eyes.

The woman gave a small squeak one would not expect from a middle aged woman and she dived behind the assassin, arms wrapping around her chest. She was not fully clothed; wearing only a night dress and a dressing gown of magnificent red. Evie noticed a bruise on her cheek before the face disappeared.

"Claudia, sono assassini." Ezio said over his shoulder. _Claudia, they are assassins._

"Don't they speak English?" Jacob asked Evie.

Ezio frowned as he heard the words but gave a small shrug, taking off his outer robes.

"Scusami, mia sorellina è indecentemente vestito." _Excuse me, my sister is indecently dressed._

The girl could be seen to turn her back and take off the dressing gown so she could put the outer robes on.

"Jacob to Evie?" Jacob said, running his hand over Evie's eyes which were fixed on the male assassin. She stepped on Jacob's toe.

Ezio laughed. The woman (Claudia) poked around his side and sniffed.

"Ezio, sono inglese. Non credo che ci si possa fidare di loro." The woman said. _Ezio, they are English. I don't trust them._

"Io ... io sono Evie Frye. Della Confraternita. Questo è il mio fratello, Jacob." Evie said, stumbling over her words. _I am Evie Frye. Of the Brotherhood. This is my brother, Jacob._

"Can't we all talk English?" Jacob asked.

"Vedi, non possono nemmeno parlare correttamente italiano." Claudia said at the same time, interrupting Evie's ability to translate. She didn't think it was polite as Ezio gave her a glare.

"Claudia, quello che ti ho detto di questo?" _Claudia, what have I told you about this?_

"Is no one listening to me?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob, they don't speak English." Evie said.

"Little English." Claudia corrected. Ezio gave her a nudge.

"Quando hai imparato?" _When did you learn?_

"Quando mi hai lasciato a Monteriggioni." _When you left me in Monteriggioni._

Ezio sighed.

"Little English. Can we stick with that so we can all understand?" Jacob huffed.

Evie translated as Claudia seemed to be struggling.

"I'm going to go ahead and say the answer is no." Jacob said before the answer could be given by either.

"Ezio doesn't speak English." Evie said after being informed of this.

"This is going to get old." Jacob muttered.

"Questo sta per ottenere faticoso." Claudia muttered. _This is going to get tiring._

"È colpa tua" Ezio pointed out, not too unkindly. _This is your fault._

"Gah!" Claudia exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, frustration escaping from her along with a golden light.

"Claudia!" Ezio exclaimed in concern. Jacob and Evie made to get away but it swallowed them. Then the light disappeared.

"That was… strange…" Claudia was doubled over, sweat on her brow. Ezio hurried to her side.

"Little one, are you okay?" He asked, putting a hand on her trembling back.

"Is it just me or are they speaking English?" Jacob asked, stopping in his attempt to get away from… whatever that was. It seemed Eden-y.

"No. You're speaking Italian…" The shaky voice of Claudia said.

"I think something's translating for us." Evie said hesitantly.

"The apple…" Ezio muttered, looking at Claudia. "Do you still have it?"

"No. Ezio, I hurt." Her voice trembled slightly and he helped her to sit, her chest glowed slightly, fading down.

"What did you do?" Ezio asked. The glow started to pick up.

Evie hurried over and put an arm on the older woman.

"Let's get you away from here and to safety." She suggested.

"Some proper clothes?"

"If you want."

The glow slowly faded. Evie saw the confusion in Ezio's face slowly fall into realisation. Apparently men weren't as oblivious as she had thought.

"What's going on?" Jacob said. Or perhaps they were.

"We'll talk about it later." Evie told him, helping to lift Claudia up. She noticed more bruises on the woman and how she flinched slightly with the movement. Evie tried to think of anything that she had read that might explain the situation. But she knew little about Ezio's sister other than he had one and she had run a brothel.

Evie noted how she held the clothing carefully around her, worried about showing off much flesh. From the notes, Evie had assumed that Ezio's sister would be like Paola or Theodora, the other assassins who ran brothels. And since Ezio had a reputation with the ladies, he wouldn't be too concerned with his sister having a similar life. It seemed she was wrong.

"Thank you. I'm sure we will find a way to repay you." Ezio said, distracting her from her musing on early Renaissance assassins.

"Repay?" Jacob perked up.

"Really, it's no problem!" Evie insisted before Jacob could suggest something like the famous Italian assassin join the Rooks or anything like that.

"Guess I'll pack up the picnic…" Jacob said sullenly. It had been his idea to have 'assassin down time' so he could bug his sister about Green. Then this had happened.

"Good plan." Evie said. Glad to get him out of her hair. She started to lead the way to the stares, thinking that Claudia did not look ready to race across rooftops.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After they had scaled down the lader, Evie had hailed a cab and they hurried in, Ezio hovering protectively over his younger sister as she climbed in, her body still shaking after using the apple. The master assassin knew how draining the apple could be. Luckily for them, Claudia had slumped against the wall in a matter of minutes and now she had rolled over so that her head was resting on Ezio's shoulder. He had softly explained to Evie that they had been plucked from the middle of the night.

"Speaking of time, what is it?" Ezio said, peaking out the curtain.

"Twelve past two." Evie responded.

"And the date."

"We're in the nineteenth century." Evie said. She didn't want to give too much information to the assassins. They came from the past and it would not be good to alter it. Ezio leaned back and regarded her with an intent stare, a boyish smile starting to twitch on his lips

"Four hundred years…" Ezio mused. "And I'm recognised by such a beautiful woman."

"You had a big influence on the Brotherhood." Evie said almost breathlessly. This time it was difficult to not talk. She knew all about his achievements; he'd liberated all of Italy! It was due to Ezio that the assassins across the globe had begun to gather in strength once more. He had been the one to defeat the Borgias and free the Papal Throne. He'd even travelled to Istanbul and won the ancient seat back for their order. His influence was even felt in China as he had mentored Shao Jun who went on to help the assassins in the East.

Amusement flickered in Ezio's eyes.

"You act as if you had the honour of meeting the Great Altair." He said.

"If I could…" Ezio was great, but Altair was practically the founder of the Order!

"I once got to wear his armour." Ezio grinned. In his youth he had thought little of the prize he had plundered tombs for but as he had grown to learn of Altair, his appreciation for the armour grew. It was not a day he would fast forget, taking up that armour.

"I know. And read the codex written by him." Evie breathed.

"I can tell you what the codex said if the knowledge has been lost once more. I learnt it by heart. His views on the Creed seem so fundamental to us but to them, it was revolutionary."

"I've read copies, but not the original."

"Perhaps one day you shall. I wish I had your knowledge in my youth. I would have appreciated so much more."

"I can't imagine you as anything other than you are now." Evie admitted.

"So my greatest achievements are now. I always thought it would have been at the Bonfire of the Vanities."

"I always believed that to be your turning point, when you fully became the man who shaped us."

"Interesting. I wonder what you would consider Altair's turning point."

"I think it's when he fought Robert de Sab."  
"I wold say it was when he failed to gain the apple."

"That was an important event. But it was the start of things. Not the true turning point."

Ezio sighed, crossing his arms as he considered the young assassin opposite him. Claudia shifted with the movement but did not appear to wake.

"I hope one day to visit Masayaf. To walk the ruins of our order."

"Such wonders…"Evie agreed, thinking about her own desire to visit Masayaf and Rome.

"If only I could meet the man." Ezio smiled.

"You and he are the ones I wished I could talk to…"

"Can you two stop obsessing?" Claudia interrupted. "Some of us are trying to sleep. Besides, Altair wasn't that great. He broke all three tenants." She said, shifting into a sitting position, hawk like eyes flickering between the two from dark eye sockets.

"But he grew from the experience." Evie countered.

"I've not broken any of the tenants." Claudia muttered.

"Nor have I, but I recognise Altair's power. He made the assassins what they are. Steered them away from corruption." Ezio pointed out.

Claudia huffed.

"I save my faith for my God alone. You speak too reverently of Altair." She moved to lean against the corner, glaring out at the two of them.

"My sister is strangely strict in her religion considering her profession." Ezio said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I atone for the necessary sins I must commit to ensure our God given free will continues."

"Claudia, this is no time for theological debates. Save that for Machiavelli. Or the Pope."

"I can't debate with him. The Pope is right."

"What about Rodrigo?"

"Didn't you just tell me to drop this?"

Evie was glad Claudia wasn't starting to glow. But she wished she had chosen a station to wait at instead of calculating which one they could get to at the right time.

"Claudia, I haven't read much about you. I'm guessing you didn't get out in the field?" Evie asked hurriedly.

That seemed to be the wrong question.

The carriage was awash with gold. Evie tried to move but her body was routed to the seat. Ezio was moving slowly, arm reaching towards his sister. The seconds seemed to drag. Searing pain. Then she went flying.

Blinking, the three assassins picked themselves from the side of the carriage. Ezio moved rather hurried as he was flattening his sister. This sort of damage meant very little to him. He'd spent more than his fair time with the apple draining his health and a crash wasn't as bad as the times he'd fall from various rooftops. Evie meanwhile looked shocked, he could see that she had taken a cut to her forehead from the crash but otherwise was unharmed. Ezio picked a splinter out of his hand, ignoring the blood that swelled from the wound as he turned to his sister.

The over tunic likely prevented too serious an injury. Just a few minor cuts on her head and hands. The primary problem was the apple had drained her, leaving her body exhausted, trembling and coated in a thin layer of sweat. The later was likely no good in this cold country, she'd likely as not end up trembling from the cold.

Standing up, Ezio opened the door above his head and let Evie get out first, before helping Claudia to scramble out. Then he followed in one smooth movement. The horses had startled with the apple. Now one was dead while the other would likely not live long. A broken leg. That was not good for any horse, let alone a working one. The driver… still alive but just. He had been thrown far in the crash.

"We need to get out of here." Evie said, glancing around at the crowd.

"My girls… they'll hide us…" Claudia muttered, still recovering.

"Do you have any courtesans who can hide us?" Ezio asked the Victorian. He couldn't see any nearby.

Evie shot him a confused look.

"How did you hide with courtesans?"

"People usually assumed a strange man following a group of courtesans was a client. Or that a man in such clothing and company was part of the show." He'd only once had a woman ask how much his services were. It had been a good laugh with Barto that evening.

"I don't think we can blend in with the crowd, at any rate." Evie commented. Ezio was inclined to agree. They were all staring at them. Ezio turned back to his sister.

She was gone.

Glancing around, he saw she had gone off into an alley way.

"Claudia!" He called, rushing after her as she walked on ahead, apparently paying them no heed.

"Claudia! Where are you going?" He demanded, catching her hand. Evie followed not far behind. After that explosion, perhaps it was best to observe for a while.

"We need to get out of view. We aren't going to do that standing around in broad daylight in wreckage." She snapped. Ezio let go of her. They had generally been getting on better but his sister's temper seemed eternal.

"And you are the master of disguise?"

"I've got more training in it than you."

"I was an assassin for decades, sister."

"I run the courtesans."

Ezio rolled his eyes but followed Claudia with a frown on his face as she moved onwards. Through a few alleys. They passed two men who looked over the two women but thought better of it with Ezio looming over them.

"Those are members of the gang Jacob wants to fight." Evie told them once they were out of ear shot.

"The streets should be made safe." Ezio commented.

Claudia took them onto a main street and flagged down another cab. She gave Ezio a look.

"See." She pointed out.

"I would have just taken to the roof tops." He said with a shrug as they piled into the vehicle.

"This is more sophisticated." Claudia said.

"Lazy." Ezio joked. Claudia gave a small smile. Evie watched the two warily. Fortunately though, no more explosions happened and the rest of the journey was largely uneventful. They paid the driver and hurried into the station, moving into the train as obnoxiously as possible.

"What happened?" Jacob asked, spying the threesome as they collapsed into seats.

"Apple." Ezio answered shortly.

"It killed the driver." Claudia muttered.

"I need to teach you how to use it." Ezio said softly.

"I want it out of me!"

"I don't know how."

"We must be able to find a way!"

"What exactly happened?" Evie interrupted. "Maybe if we look over the events leading to Claudia taking on the Apple, we'll be able to figure a way to undo what happened?"

The siblings looked at each other. Claudia wrapped her arms tighter around her and looked away. Ezio hefted a small sigh.

"I had been away on a mission with Machiavelli. One of his spies double crossed us. Led Claudia into a trap while I was away. They hurt her to try get information-"

"They wanted to get to you. I was bait." Claudia muttered. "I'm not worth anything. They just used me to get to you. She-" Claudia gestured at Evie "-doesn't even know who I am."

Jacob chose this moment to step in. He put his arm around Claudia. She flinched. Evie and Ezio stiffened, about to leap into action.

"Don't worry, I don't know who either of you are." He told her.

A small smile crossed her face as she looked at the Victorian assassin.

"Really?"

"I'm glad you are so hopeful that somebody doesn't know who I am." Ezio commented.

"Not a clue about him." Jacob said. "Evie just keeps her head in really old books. I wouldn't pay much heed to what she knows." Evie bit back her tongue only because Claudia had the apple at her command.

"I think I should get some more clothing on. And give Ezio his tunic back." Claudia said.

"I have some spare outfits." Evie said, moving to take Claudia from Jacob in case he thought to suggest that he help her change or anything.

Jacob was left with Ezio.

Ezio looked at Jacob.

Jacob looked at Ezio.

"…So that's your sister?"

"Yes. You really don't know who I am?"

"Not a clue."

Ezio swallowed and looked down, thoughtful.

"And Altair?"

"Look, I really didn't take assassin history. Please don't try lecture me."

Ezio bit back a reply.

"Hey, I'm sure you're some great guy but I don't want your sister having another hissy fit so don't try get me to shout your praises. But I'm guessing you're a bit more in charge and get all the glory between the two of you. And if my sister got all the glory, I'd be a bit mad too. Even if she did most the work."

"She's only been in the Brotherhood a score of years. She's not even had the regular training." Ezio said.

"Well that's bloody stupid."

"She's my sister."

"And you let her be part of the Brotherhood without training?"

"It was time. She had proved herself."

"I think you need to pay attention. I keep an eye on my Rooks. Even if they know how to fight, I need to know how good they are."

Ezio pressed his lips together. It seemed Jacob gathered the Rooks like he and his apprentices.

"She's my sister. Not a trainee. I believe she spent years under the apprenticeship of my Uncle. Like I had before her."

"Believe?"

"Jacob, I was a younger man than you when I lost my relationship with Claudia. We only reconciled just before she became an assassin. I was reckless. I admit that freely. Do not judge me by who I was then but by what I strive to be."

Silence.

Then Jacob slapped Ezio on the back.

"I was only having you. I've teased my sister my fair share. I'm just lucky she's a patient woman." He commented.

"And I was being serious." Ezio said.

Meanwhile Evie was dealing with Claudia. The beating that she had suffered could only have been days ago from the way she moved and the darkness of the bruises. The shyness of her movements spoke as well; she had likely been at least half striped. The situation probably had created some mental scaring, hence her out bursts.

"How do I look?" Evie turned, having given Claudia a bit of privacy after dealing with the difficulty of undergarments.

"You're worried about looks?" She asked.

"That bad?"

"You look fine." Evie hastily amended. So Claudia was more insecure than she let on. Ran a brothel but was out in the field… She'd need to go through the books and get more information. Maybe Green could help her.

"What are you crying about? I said you look fine!" Evie said as she heard the older woman sniffing.

"I've messed up. I didn't mean to get us here. I just wanted a look. I wanted to know if I was important. I wanted to be something worth remembering. Like my brother. Now I'm stuck here. I'm meant to be running the Rosa in Fiore. I need to make sure all my girls are safe and not over worked. Then the finances need going over. And what about helping to guide the new Pope in our ways so he doesn't side with the Templars? I know Ezio does some of that but he isn't as educated on these matters as I am. Then Machiavelli wanted me to go over his new book while he and Ezio were back from their trips. And I promised Pantaselia that she could come over and I would give her advice on raising children now that she's expecting. Oh! And my children. I was hoping to visit my eldest soon. And Mother is ill. She needs me to look after her-"

"What don't you do?" Evie exclaimed before Claudia could name any more things. The Italian woman blinked, confused.

"That's nothing." She muttered softly. "I used to manage the finances of my Uncle's village. All the businesses. Redesigning everything with the money Ezio brought in. And that wasn't even enough to do so I catalogued his finds and adventures."

"You wrote about them?"

"It was the only excitement I got while stuck in that horrid place, when Ezio returned and told his stories." She sounded wistful.

"Did you sign your work?"

"Monteriggioni was attacked. I lost the work." She said.

Evie looked at the slumped shoulders of the woman. If only she knew more. Then she might be able to help. It would likely be good to get her back to her own time though.

"We'll sort this out," She promised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"This is marvellous."

Evie watched Ezio investigate the train. It was moving and he found it fascinating. For a while he had been speaking Italian as Claudia had taken a deep slumber. But occasionally it would seem he was slipping back into English. Jacob made the most of these moments as Evie could feel her way around the strange language at the other times.

"You get kind of used to it." Jacob grinned, watching the 'master assassin' (according to Evie), stare at the window in childlike wonder.

"So long as you don't tell Leonardo Da Vinci." Evie hastily put in.

"Ah, he would love this." Ezio said, moving over to investigate the lights. He switched it on and off. Jacob shot Evie a look, pretending to be amazed. She glared at him. He should be respectful considering that this technology was a few hundred years advance of him.

"The length of time he could work at night. And no risk of fire." Ezio lightly touched the bulb with his fingers, skirting the heat.

"You should have a look at these," Jacob said, moving to show off the grappling gun.

"No! Jacob!" Evie protested but Ezio was already investigating.

"You worry too much." Jacob said. "Maybe you should check in with our sleeping guest?"

"Don't disturb her. She didn't sleep well," Ezio said. He was itching to test out the new weapon.

"How are you not tired if it was night time?" Evie queried.

"I take three three hour naps a day." Ezio said with a shrug. "Means I'm awake for almost any time for work."

"Is that enough?" Jacob asked.

"Of course." Ezio replied matter of factly.

"Maybe we should try it?" Evie said, enjoying the look of horror on Jacob's face.

"But I need my sleep. What could we be doing at night?"  
"Assassinating?"

"We can do that in the daylight."

"It's more effective at night."

"But my sleep! Also, I couldn't use the Rooks. They're normal and sleep at night."

"Jacob, it's not something we should neglect."

"I think this life is working fine for us. Just because some interesting guy does it doesn't mean we should too. You jump too easily at ideas." Jacob crossed his arms. Evie looked flustered.

"I don't! It's just a good idea"

Ezio looked between the two. They reminded him of himself at that age. Brash. Determined. Believing that they could take on the world.

"You have many years ahead of you. And more stability than I had at your age. Do not throw yourselves into my shoes. But do not neglect to put your duty to the Creed before your own desires."

Revenge had driven him but he had learnt after decades that a love for life and peace was a better way to live. He felt old, thinking about who he had been at their age. It was nearly enough to make the Italian assassin feel tired. He watched the twins exchange glances. He had weighed down on neither side of the argument. Hopefully that would keep the peace for a bit.

"I believe that while my sister rests in deep slumber, we cannot communicate as the apple rests with her. I do not know if our ability to speak with one another will last if we move away from the source of our translation, but I wish to get my bearings of this city."

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea…" Evie squirmed in her seat, looking at Ezio who raised his eyebrows.

"I mean, you'll be seeing a city from your future. What if it changes things?"

"What if things that happen in your past happen because I have been here?" Ezio asked. "And have I not already seen numerous wonders and your world is still here?"

"Someone would need to stay behind with your sister for when she wakes up. We don't want her accidentally unleashing the Apple of Eden." Evie pointed out.

"Yeah, she seems a bit reactive." Jacob muttered.

Jacob immediately regretted his words as the glare from Ezio was terrifying.

"Tread carefully. She is my sister and a great woman. Claudia has gone through a lot to get where she stands now. Lesser men would have long past through the pearly gates if they had walked in her shoes." Ezio said, voice low.

"Perhaps Ezio and I should go out. You can remain and keep an eye on Claudia. Make sure she gets something to eat if she wakes." Evie suggested.

"I'm not staying with her while you get to run about having fun!" Jacob exclaimed. "Besides, won't Greenie get jealous?"

"No!"

"While Jacob has spoken crassly of my sister, he has proven to be able to be sensitive if he must. And if the apple's translation fails, I believe it would be best for whoever is my travelling companion to have a grasp of Italian." Ezio said. "Unless you speak French?"

Jacob looked mortified.

"I'll take that as a no." Ezio commented, unaware of the cultural semi hostilities between France and England.

"Fine. I'll look after your sister." Jacob grumbled.

"Thank you." Ezio said. "I am in your debt."

"You can bet you are," He muttered.

The two made quick going across London. Ezio had a fast pace that Evie had to work to keep up with but to him it seemed to be simple going. She reminded herself that his life had been in much more chaos and often he worked alone. So he had to be quick. And at his present time, he was leader of the assassins. It was not a fault of hers to be unable to keep pace with him.

To Ezio, this world was a wonder. The streets were so wide! The strange garb that they wore and their penchant for black. He tried not to let his eyes flicker back to Evie who was following behind him, after pointing towards the next view point. She was a very beautiful woman with a swing to her hips when she walked. Her face was rounded and strong. Her waist thinner than any woman he had ever seen. The curves, he had to admit, where most attractive.

Ah, but Caterina…

His days of courting innocent, unsuspecting women had ended when she revealed he had slept with him for nothing more than political game. Long had he had a boyish crush on her and it had shaken him to be on the receiving end. And yes, at this age, the thought of settling down had come to mind. Caterina would have been a good wife. His match in mind and a woman who knew and understood his work.

"I imagine Claudia will be the key to returning you to your world." Evie said, slightly out of breath. Ezio slowed his pace as he climbed the tower.

"Likely," Ezio said with a frown, finding a hand hold.

"What exactly happened before you ended up here?"

"It was midnight. I had just woken up from a nap. I saw the golden glow from the apple. Claudia was staring intently at it. I tried to convince her to put it down but it started to unleash its power."

"So it's whatever she was thinking? She was in control?"

"I haven't asked her. But she's been through a lot. Don't burden her with expectations."

"You plan to stay here for a while." It wasn't a question.

Ezio remained silent as they finished scaling the building before moving to give Evie a hand. He then took a seat and stared out across the city.

"Claudia needs a break from Rome while she heals. This isn't truly a bad thing to happen to her. Her she won't have the memories. Or deal with friends who can see what an ordeal she went through."

"And your desire to explore the city?"

"Your Brotherhood is in need of help." Ezio stated.

"But what of changing the past?"

"I know how to keep a secret. Besides, I do not know how your strange candles turn on and off, how will I bring this knowledge back to my time. And surely if the past were to change, then this world would change and it's too late and we will never know of what was to be."

"But the present is still at risk."

"If we do return, we shall return to the past. It is already ordained. So what is there to fear?"

"So you think that there is nothing to worry about?"

"I see no reason to live in fear. What happens happens. And so long as we work with good intent, the intent will see us through."

Evie stared across the city. Her city. She felt possessive of it. She'd even participated in a gang fight one or two times. That had driven things home. Had Ezio felt such possession when fighting for Venice or Rome? What had it felt like to defend Florence from the clutches of the Templars?

"Follow me." Ezio said, breaking her from her silent musings.

Evie waited until Ezio had stepped out hay bale before following his leap of faith. The assassin was moving through the crowds, keeping close enough that he might be part of the group but far enough they didn't question him. She noticed that he kept to groups that were slightly out of the ordinary. His white showed up more than her dark colours as they moved. He was on the hunt. They moved for about half an hour through enemy territory before he slowed down.

Ezio slipped onto a chair and she joined him. He gestured to a man investigating some scarves on a stall.

"Templar." Ezio said. Evie slipped into Eagle vision.

"How did you see him this far away?"

"I spotted the trail."

"The trail?"

"Volpe was teaching me how one can improve one's vision by working on it. Just like any other muscle."

"So you can see trails?"

"You do have the sight?"

"Eagle vision. Yes."

"It's like the colours get left behind."

"So if I focus, I can learn to do that?"

"We all see differently. Volpe can't. But he can see all living creatures, even through walls." Ezio said. The Templar was deliberating on which scarf to buy.

"I think I've read about this man. He uses the money he steals from the workers and child labourers to fund his wife's expensive passions."

"It is a shame to see that the Templars are unchanged in their habits" Ezio commented as the man finally payed for a silken scarf with gold threads running through it.

Ezio rose and started to follow the man, silent as a wraith. Evie marvelled at his ability to blend. She nearly lost track of him several times, despite his white clothing. Then with a burst of speed, he switched groups several times, caught up, before dragging the man into an alley. Ezio emerged and walked away as if nothing had happened.

The Master Assassin at work, Evie thought as Ezio approached her.

"One Templar down."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you everyone who's reviews, favourited or alerted this story. xSnvwyy, I can promise you that Claudia's situation with the apple will be explored more in the next chapter. And more Jacob is also coming up! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Claudia woke with a yawn, stretching out. Her body felt stiff after the sleep but that was a left over from the beating; not the apple. Her dreams had been interesting. She dreamed of the apple. Of its powers. Altair and his mentor. She wondered if it was memories of that the apple had. Could it remember things? It was more alive than she had previously thought. It responded to thoughts and had a desire to do what its owner wanted.

Which must be why they were here. Although she didn't recall wanting to go to some strange world.

"Evening sleepy head." She heard as she walked into the main carriage. The brother, Jacob was still there and speaking Italian to her ears.

"Where's Ezio and your sister?" She asked.

"He wanted to go for a walk." Jacob grumbled.

"You don't like him?"

"I don't like that I have to be left behind."

"Try twenty years of it," Claudia said, taking a seat.

"I'm meant to be looking after you," Jacob sighed. "Want breakfast? I can give you an apple."

"Oh, very funny." Claudia said, eyes narrowing. "How long have you been working on that?"

"Twenty minutes. But we don't have much food here anyway."

"Ah. You've missed dinner!" Claudia said a touch of humour in her voice. "My husband was always in a huff if he didn't get food."

"Husband?"

"Dead these past few years. Do you think we can go and get food? I'm famished!" Claudia wanted to change the topic.

"What about Ezio and Evie?"

"They can handle themselves."

"And your habit of exploding with golden power?"

"I feel more in control after sleeping. I think I might get to know the apple. It doesn't inherently want to release its power. I think that's just my temper."

"That's doesn't fill me with confidence that you won't accidentally do something."

"I'll try not to. Besides, I'm hungry. You're hungry. We should eat. So long as you can pay for it?"

"Of course I have money!"

"Good. Let's go. I hope we find somewhere good. The stories I've heard of English food…"

"Steak and ale pie."

"Ale? With steak? It should be red wine!"

"Right, right princess." Jacob said, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go. Steak and ale pie for breakfast." Claudia made a face. But she supposed she needed to also put herself into the right sleep schedule.

"With chips!" Jacob smiled.

"Chips?"

"You know? Potatoes, fried in lots of oil."

"Potatoes?"

"Not heard of them." Claudia admitted.

"Do they not have them in Italy?"  
"No."

"You poor Italians!" Jacob said, unaware that potatoes were an import and Claudia none the wiser.

"I doubt it." Claudia muttered, not sold on the idea of English food.

"Aw, give it a try!"

As soon as the train stopped at the right station, they went out. Claudia was somewhat amazed by all the stations. The train itself was fascinating! It moved so fast! And smooth. Without any horses in sight! The smog in the air though, did not seem like a fair deal. They had bad air in Rome, but it wasn't like this. The trade-off was better.

"This way, Claudia!" Jacob said, pulling her along.

"It's so huge," She muttered, looking around the train station. Coming in, she had been too tired to see the feat of engineering that was here.

"You've never seen things this big?"

"Our stuff is grand and made from marble. But the metal and glass…"

"So you weren't living in wooden huts?"

Claudia shot Jacob a look.

"I am the Madame of Roma! Sister of the great Assassin of the Ages! My home is a grand one in the city. Marble floors that keep the ground cool in the height of the summer. Three colours. White, black and green. I have statues-"

"I get the picture!" Jacob said hurriedly before she could go on.

"So where is this restaurant?"

"Pub, really." Jacob correctly. Claudia shot him a look.

"Sure it's not up to your standards but it's good to try something different."

"English." Claudia muttered.

Needless to say, Claudia, Madame of Roma, did not enjoy the steak and ale pie (or wouldn't admit that the pastry was amazing and the strange flavours of the steak and ale was strangely addictive). Neither did she enjoy the wine she had tried. But she held her drink better than Jacob as they walked back, him stumbling slightly.

"That was a good night!" Jacob exclaimed. Claudia had recounted some of her stories, including some of Ezio's.

"It was!" Claudia grinned, cheeks pink and practically glowing. After a while, the crowds had been drawn to them and the two had changed from exchanging assassin stories to general ones. They'd even got free drinks out of it.

"It's nice to get out with company!" Jacob said. "Can't convince Evie to go anywhere unless it's business."

"Trying to get Ezio somewhere is the same. No family meals." Claudia sighed.

"Siblings are the worst, aren't they?" Jacob said.

""Awful!" Claudia agreed as they made their way to the station.

"She thinks life is all work no play." Jacob moaned.

"It's meant to be fun." Claudia agreed, although she did enjoy working. It annoyed her brother, brought her money and also her assassin work was getting out and doing things.

"We should do this tomorrow." Jacob suggested.

"You should come to Italy."

"Bit far."

Claudia considered asking it of the apple and felt inside herself but it was humming softly to its own tune. Her chest vibrated slightly but it felt no more controllable than her heart beat. Cautiously, she considered expanding and it responded, pushing to her ribs but she allowed it to go no further. Did the apple refuse a jolly back home? Would it allow her to go back? She considered this. She wasn't ready to go back. The apple new that. She rubbed her arm, still tender.

Her wrists were raw and weeping, pulled behind her back and tied with rope to the chair. The cold subterranean air in the basement chilled the burning pain in her body. She was having the only respite she got from the beatings; the questions. Iron filled her mouth as her head hung, loose hair covering her bared chest, fine clothes ripped. She prayed that they would hit her arms and not her breasts the next time round. The pain there shot through her body like roots through the ground. At least her left arm was dead from the elbow down. She drew in a ragged breath to spit at the man. It was as close as she had come to talking. The action caused pain to flow through her and she nearly fainted. If only that had been the case. Her body trembled as a lecherous hand grabbed her chest, moved to her waist before the other fist shot back and hit her breast. She let out a cry.

"Claudia!" she blinked, feeling a warm embrace holding her, arms tight against her body. Then suddenly she was released. It took her a few seconds to realise it wasn't Ezio who had broken her from her stupor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" She said, looking around. She felt so weak. She had released some of the Apple's power during the memory.

"It's OK. The street is deserted." Jacob said. Claudia shivered still. Perhaps she wasn't safe out. Her flashbacks seem to set off the apple and her temper. Two things that made her dangerous.

"I want to hit something." Claudia muttered. Violence made her feel better. Maths would be a second best.

"We could always start a gang fight. It's not completely late."

"Gang fight?"

"We get a whole load of people and beat up our enemies and win some new London territory for ourselves."

"Ah, like Ezio's burning the Borgia towers!"

"That means nothing to me."

"He did them by himself. I don't really know much of the action." Claudia shuddered but rose to her feet, flexing her fingers. She could punch.

"Are you sure you're alright to start a fight?" Jacob asked. Claudia shot him a look.

So the Apple took. But surely she could claim its power to refuel her own body. Ezio would rise again after using the apple. Her eyes closed and she felt its warm glow fill through her body, going from her heart to her extremities.

"Let's go." She said.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who's been following of Auditores and Fryes! I hope you have enjoyed it so far. The fact that Jacob doesn't know about Ezio is cannon, as far as I can remember so obviously those two will have fun soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Reckless! But what can I expect of you? I said get her breakfast! Not go out and get yourselves into a fight. What if..."

Jacob and Claudia watched Evie pace as they sat next to each other, Jacob holding his head slightly with a cloth to his broken nose. Claudia had her right hand held by Ezio as he bandaged the cracked skin over her knuckles.

Mr Green stood in a corner of the train carriage watching.

"We didn't start a fight. They found us." Jacob said. That was the story they were going with.

"I must admit, I do find that hard to believe considering what I've heard." Mr Green said. He had actually spoken to witnesses. That being the army of Rooks that had flocked to them. Jacob did not have time to brief them all on the lie. And some felt more loyal to Evie as well.

"At least no one's hurt." Ezio pointed out. He was frowning as he examined Claudia's wrist. They had been rubbed raw from her interegation but now the skin seemed fresh. He recognised the Apple's work.

"Look at Jacob!" Evie exclaimed. All eyes moved to him.

"What?" He asked, sounding somewhat nasal in his attempts to stem the blood flow.

"Perhaps I should have waited until he had sobered up." Claudia admited.

"If you weren't drunk, then I was fine!" Jacob protested.

"You beat Jacob at drinking?" Evie smirked.

"The English drink is weak." Claudia muttered.

"So you two thought it was a good idea to fight while intoxicated." Mr Green said.

"I wasn't if she's not!" Jacob insisted.

"We did get a lot of free drinks." Claudia admited.

"Free drinks?" Ezio asked.

"People just kept offering them!" Claudia told him.

"We checked they weren't poisoned!" Jacob hastily added, seeing his sister about to say something. She shook her head in despair.

"It's the Apple." Mr Green said. "Those who have the sight already have a certain magnatism that draws people to them. The Apple must amplify that in you, Miss Auditore."

"Which means you'll need to be a lot more careful." Evie said.

"Or we can use this to increase the ranks of the Rooks and finally liberate all of London." Jacob said.

"We'll get that done when we defeat Starrick."

"Perhaps you should do both?" Ezio suggested, looking at the twins.

"What?" Evie exclaimed. "You can't be going along with this?"

"My sister can handle herself. She's proven this. And while we are here, we might as well help." Ezio pointed out. "Meanwhile I am happy to aid you in your efforts to defeat Starrick."

"How long are you expecting to be here?" Mr Green asked.

"Until we find a way back." Ezio answered, eyes flickering to Claudia.

"I think I can ask the apple to return us." She said hesitantly.

"But we aren't ready." Ezio said. "The Apple would not bring us here without a reason." His thumb rubbed Claudia's hand and she gave a small nod. He let go and her now bandaged hand fell to her side.

"Well, we aren't in a position to argue." Mr Green commented.

"Yes!" Jacob exclaimed. Evie rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"Tomorrow we'll start winning back your city." Claudia told Jacob.

"Well, I've already done most of the heavy lifting." Jacob muttered.

Claudia rolled her eyes.

"Men." She said "Insisting that they had to do all the work."

"Jacob and I have already liberated a large part of London." Evie said.

Claudia huffed.

"You can always help defeat Starrick." Ezio offered.

"Perfect." Evie muttered. Mr Green looked at her.

"Ezio has explained that it likely won't change the past." Mr Green pointed out.

"I thought you wanted me around. Famous assassin." Ezio commented, pouting.

"I just don't want to risk things." Evie said, biting her lip.

"You must be loosing your touch, brother mine." Claudia commented.

"I'm sure you'd be glad to hear it." He commented.

"Yes, my girls will be grateful for the break."

Ezio stuck his tongue out at her and suddenly the two were wrestling and laughing. The years seemed to be gone and they might be young adults of twenty instead of forty. Jacob shot Evie a look and then joined in, moving to try aid Claudia.

Evie and Mr Green thought it might be best to retreat to a safe distance and make sure nothing or body got broken.

Eventually the three pulled apart, laughing and took seats.

"I missed you being silly." Claudia said, ruffling her brother's hair.

"It's not me who got so serious, little sister." He said.

"You grew a beard! I don't look a day older than when I was eighteen!"

"Of course you don't."

"Can I just say, this is a brilliant sister - brother relationship. Evie, we should wrestle!" Jacob said, grinning.

"I think I'll pass." Evie commented from her seat.

"It's very cathartic." Claudia offered. She pushed her hair out of her eyes, looking at Evie. "We should have some girl time." She decided suddenly.

"I don't really do dresses."

"You asked about my writing. We can do that. Ezio can help Jacob tomorrow with his Rooks."

"I do have some skill with converting people to the Creed." Ezio offered.

"I don't think you're as fun as your sister." Jacob commented.

"But just as beautiful, no?" Ezio asked.

Jacob shifted and Claudia gave her brother a shove.

"Hey!" He jokingly complained.

"I'm more beautiful than you and you know it!" She laughed.

"How many woman have I dated?" Ezio asked. Claudia wrinkled her nose.

"Too many."

"I think I can aid on finding historical records." Mr Green said, keen to get things back on track. Ezio straightened up.

"Of course. Good idea. Unless the girls would rather have alone time?"

Evie shook her head.

"Then we should try to sleep." Ezio offered.

"I only just woke up." Claudia moaned.

"Try anyway." Evie suggested. "You'll need to synchronise with the day if we're to work together."

"Great. More work for me."

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the delay with this. Summer exams hit at the same time my computer broke down. Just got a new one so now I can continue.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ezio stretched in the weak morning sunlight that filtered through the windows of the train. Jacob was following along; both men shirtless as they limbered up for a day of work. Evie and Mr Green were in a nearby carriage, speaking about the work they would do today when Claudia woke up. Which Ezio was going to have to do before he set out with Jacob.

It still shocked him that Claudia had bothered to learn English while in Monteriggioni. She certainly did not have a good opinion of them.

The man gave a small shrug, relishing the feeling of how well his muscles responded to his slightest demand. He was at the height of his strength and skill and knew it. Amber eyes flickered to Jacob besides him. The man was about half his age and it was hard not to see his younger self in the boy. Or young man, Ezio reminded himself. A grin broke out on his face as he realised that these two were making him feel old.

"What?" Jacob asked, noticing the smile.

"Solo che sono vecchio e sei giovane." Ezio told him.

"I still don't speak Italian."

Ezio shook his head slightly. He had figured out the questioning 'what' but other than that his English was limited. Jacob probably said he didn't understand Italian or something to that ilk. But there was no way for him to find out.

"Andrò a svegliare Claudia." Ezio sighed. He pulled his robes back over his head and moved through to a carriage with the curtains still drawn. His sister rested there, her chest slightly glowing in the darkness as she slept. He watched the gentle pulse of the apple which rose and fell with her breathing. Not for the first time he marvelled at the beings who had made it and had left that message for the mysterious Desmond.

Reluctant to wake her but with little choice, Ezio took her hand.

"Claudia, it's time to wake up." He said softly. She gave a small groan and twisted away from him as the glow faded away.

"I know you're awake." Ezio pointed out.

"No I'm not."

"I need to go out with Jacob today and you are meant to work with Evie."

"Can't you do that later."

"We've been waiting for you for an hour."

She grumbled but got up, opening the curtains and squinting at the light. She was borrowing one of Evie's nightdresses that covered her considerably more than the Italian silk she usually wore, Ezio noted. Wool as well.

"Get dressed then go for some breakfast. I'll be back this evening." Ezio advised.

"Try not to get killed." Claudia muttered sleepily.

"I will, don't worry." Ezio said cheerfully.

"It's too early." Moaned Claudia but she was getting up and pulling out lent clothes.

"I'll let you get dressed." Ezio offered and got a pillow thrown at him as he left the room, chuckling.

"So she's awake?" Jacob asked as Ezio came in. He gave a nod.

"Not happy about it but she'll manage."

"Evie will have to deal with her." Jacob declared.

"She's not too bad a morning person." Ezio shrugged. "So what have you got planned today?"

"Liberating a factory." Jacob said, his voice becoming serious suddenly. Ezio had never seen the other man like this before. The frown on his face, his lips tugged down and thinned into a line.

"What's the catch?" He asked.

"What catch?" Jacob asked, features smoothing out in surprise.

"You looked serious."

"Ah." The look came back as Jacob considered the factories he had visited. "It's the children."

"Children?"

"They work them in the factory. They're only tots. A lot don't make it."

Jacob didn't know if Evie knew about his softer side with the little 'uns. It wasn't exactly a thing that he wanted others to know. But he made sure to go after those factories.

"Today we shall free them, my brother." Ezio said, putting a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Next stop." Jacob muttered, eyes flickering out the window. Ezio removed his hand and went to stand by the window.

"This city is so full of smoke." He commented as it flashed by. "I had thought Rome was polluted."

"You can blame the factories for that."

"So many… and they all use child labour?"

"For the most part."

"The price one must pay for wonders." Ezio commented sadly. Jacob gave a mute nod. This was a tender subject for him and he didn't wish to discuss it with a stranger from Evie's books. Even if the man seemed to be fun.

They stood in silence, watching the city. Claudia wandered out as the train began to slow down and gave them a good luck before heading off to chat with Evie. As soon as the train slid to a halt, Jacob and Ezio left their carriage and hurried up a nearby building. Jacob lead the way, a strange determination driving him. Ezio appreciated the focus and took time to prepare himself for what was to come. The older man was not sure what to expect with these factories.

The building itself was huge. Several stories tall and could have competed with the skyline of the religious buildings back home. There were many windows though and he could see the children working away, hunched over strange machines. The two assassins circled around, taking in the red clad men who patrolled the building, forcing kids to remain focused on their work.

Jacob slipped in through an open window and Ezio followed, moving to take out one of the Blighters. He turned to see that Jacob was talking in hushed tones to the kids.

"When we've killed everyone, I'll give a whistle, then get out. Run back home. Tell your family that there's good honest work with the Rooks. We'll take able hands to fight and young ones as messengers."

Ezio raised his eyebrows as the children left.

"Honest work?"

"Wouldn't you say we fight for an honest cause?"

"An honest cause but our work is far from that. Although it cannot be helped."

"We fight against oppression."

"We kill and murder our way to free the world." Ezio said pointedly. "The means may outweigh the method but it's no honest method."

"I don't know whether you're inspiring me or putting me off." Jacob whispered. Ezio smiled ruefully.

"I have had a lot of time to think." He sighed. "Philosophy. It would be easier if it were not part of my life."

Philosophy had lead to Rodrigo Borgia's life being spared by him. An action that had allowed Cesare to kill his Uncle and destroy Monteriggioni. Perhaps also if he had killed the Spaniard then, the Borgia fanatics would not have captured his sister… Ah, philosophy. It brought as much pain as relief.

"Well, let's see you inspire this next load of tykes." Jacob said, nodding to a group on the next level. Five men oversaw that level. Two paced half the length of the factory. The other three each stood behind rows. Ezio knew at the top level rested the man who ran this place. Silently he rose up and took out the men who moved, dragging the bodies to hide them. A quick dash allowed him to be seen by those standing over their charged and lured them to his hiding spots were they were quickly dispatched. He moved over to the children.

"You are free now. Return to your families with pride for today you have struck at the men who would harm you and force you into slavery. This was brought to you by the Rooks and while we may not walk within the law of those who would seek to oppress you, we walk a true path. And one that will pay for those who follow." He told them. Blank stared were exchanged.

"You understand me?" He questioned.

"I think your language is a bit too strange." Jacob said, stepping forwards.

"Mind you go quietly now. Don't let the bad fellahs see you escaping. We've got another floor to free. And let your family know that the Rooks are giving good money for those who'll join them." Jacob said, receiving a much better reception than the Master Assassin.

They watched the children stream out, struggling to keep silent as they made their way back home. Their exhausted bodies to rest.

"You don't spend time with kids much, do you?" Jacob asked Ezio.

"No. I never had any. Claudia did but I missed their growing."

"You're an uncle?"

"Yes."

"You're so old."

Ezio smirked at this comment and gave a nod.


End file.
